El peor de los pecados
by dono-dono
Summary: capitulo final...
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Ruouni Kenshin no es mió, ciertamente, pertenece al Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Advertencia: este ff no es recomendable para lectoras muy afianzadas al catolicismo y para personas que aman al tierno rurouni y a la inocente Kaoru.

**El peor de los pecados es amarte, leviatán.**

**Capitulo 1:** "Amaras a dios sobre todas las cosas…"

_Mírenme, soy un fantasma a punto de destruir mi cuerpo. Demacrada y tan solo teniendo 21 años. Perdónenme, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya y en estos momentos estoy pensando seriamente en terminar con mi vida._

_Pero antes que todo, no quisiera irme sin haber dejado una idea de quien realmente soy. Estudio Leyes en la Universidad de Tokio, mis padres Saito y Tokio Kamiya son unos importantes empresarios en el rubro de la informática. Ellos la criaron en la religión católica acérrimamente La verdad es que gracias a eso, nunca me ha faltado nada en la vida…pero me siento tan sola. _

_Hubo un tiempo en la que esta soledad pareció disminuir, eso fue cuando conocí a mi ex novio Enishi Yukishiro. El muy maldito simuló muy bien amarme, demostrándomelo con flores y exóticas huidas a la playa o al bosque…uff¡¡ si hubiera sabido con anterioridad lo buen mentiroso que podría ser. Pero yo nunca me conferí a el. En esa período estaba en la búsqueda del verdadero amor, y solo a el deseaba entregarme. _

_Ahora, ni siquiera creo en el amor. No creo ni en mi misma._

_Pero yo estaba segura de amarlo. Eso fue hasta que una noche llego muy ebrio a mi departamento. Me quiso forzar a poseerme, mas yo me negué con uñas y dientes. _

_Nunca pensé que el fuera capaz de intentar matarme. Ahora pienso que en realidad nunca me quiso, es mas, en ese momento supuse que siempre me odio. El era de una familia muy humilde, y al verme cada día con mi frivolidad le recordaba una vez mas lo miserable que el era._

_Estuve tres meses en el hospital, uno de ellos en coma profundo. Enishi me había literalmente perforado el cuerpo con una navaja. Cincuenta estocadas, fue la cuenta que hizo el medico de mi familia. Pero eso, ya es historia pasada._

_Físicamente, no puedo quejarme. No por nada trabaje de modelo un par de años para una prestigiosa agencia, pero después de un tiempo me sentí utilizada. Más que como una mujer, me sentí como una sublime joya a la cual todos deseaban poseer. Me fugué rápidamente de ahí, recuerdo muy bien que fue cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la pasarela. Habían miles de personas esperando verme lucir el exclusivo modelo de novia, pero a mi nada me importaba. Solo corrí desesperadamente por las avenidas del céntrico Tokio, la gente solo me observaba en mi descontrolada carrera hacia la nada. Yo solo podía correr y llorar. Me sentía tan vacía._

_Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me he sentido completa._

_Es hora de acabar con este vacío…_

Kaoru tomo el arma con una mano y la coloco en su sien, justo en el lugar en el que la sangre palpitaba, pidiendo clemencia. Cerró los ojos, _dicen que demoras unos segundos en perder la conciencia, _no quería ver su propia sangre salpicar el piso.

Empezó a apretar lentamente el gatillo del revólver. Ahora era el momento en que dudaba si debía morir.

_Madre, padre…perdónenme._

La bala estaba por salir, solo unos segundos más y este sufrimiento terminaría.

Sintió una mano posarse en el arma y Kaoru pensó que ya se estaba volviendo loca.

-No lo hagas…aun no es necesario.- se escucho en un susurro una ronca voz.

Ella abrió los ojos súbitamente al sentir el murmullo poseer por completo su descontrolada mente. Ese aliento sobre su cara distorsionaba su realidad.

Miró con detenimiento a la persona enfrente de ella. Era un hombre impúdicamente hermoso. Con una larga cabellera roja tomada en una coleta alta. De tez alba y ojos refulgentes en ámbar. Vestía completamente de negro, lo cual hacia que su imagen se viera preponderante.

-Quien eres?.- hablo atontadamente Kaoru. La perfección del hombre la enceguecía aun.

-Realmente quieres saber quien soy?. Realmente te sientes preparada para averiguarlo?.- pregunto el hombre, mientras bajaba lentamente el arma, hasta lograr sacarla de la mano de la mujer.- tu no deseas saber quien soy…- hablo grave en el oído de Kaoru.- confórmate con saber que vengo a cambiar tu vida, a acabar con tu dolor…vengo mas que nada a llevarte conmigo.-termino la frese ya casi rozando los labios de la temblorosa mujer.

-Quizás para mi esa explicación no es suficiente.- dijo arrogantemente mientras ampliaba el espacio entre ambos cuerpos.- quizás yo necesito saber quien eres tu, que es lo que haces en mi departamento y para donde me quieres llevar.- ahora ella caminaba hacia su habitación, esperando que el hombre la siguiera. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

-Quizás, pensé que de verdad querías saber quien soy, pero tu tono me hace dudar.- ambos entraron a la habitación. Kaoru siempre muy confiada.

Eso fue hasta que el hombre la empujo brutalmente en la cama, gruñendo. Kaoru cayó en ella, sin poder hacer nada más que emitir un sollozo.

-Que maldita sea crees que estas haciendo!.- preguntó indignada Kaoru, sus zafiros brillantes de ira.

-Me encanta esa mirada de fierecilla que tienes, pero vamos a ver si la fiera puede contra el demonio.- siempre mirando a los ojos, empezó a desabotonar su largo abrigo negro, arrojándolo hasta una esquina de la habitación. Sin que Kaoru hiciera nada, el hombre se posicionó en medio de las piernas de la mujer, recibiendo directamente, el latente calor que emanaba de ella.

-Y que se supone que vas a hacer conmigo, violarme?. Haz lo que quieras…ya nada me importa.-Kaoru lo miro a los ojos, demostrando en ellos que lo dicho era la simple verdad. Una lagrima trazo un camino directo hacia su mejilla, siendo detenida por la lengua del hombre antes de que ella llegara el cuello.

Ese simple roce hizo a Kaoru estremecer.

-Jamás te tocaría si así no lo desearas…quieres saber quien soy, entonces te lo diré, nunca olvides que yo solo vivo para complacerte, mi dulce Kaoru.- Ahora el pelirrojo dejaba sus hábiles manos vagar por la suprema silueta de Kaoru, mientras esta no podía hacer mas que suspirar. Se sentía en un estado aletargado, debido a lo cual, sus avergonzadas manos aun descansaban a los lados de su cuerpo.

-Dijiste que me dirías quien eres…que esperas para complacerme?.- Kaoru intentaba moverse, pero el peso sobre su cuerpo no le dejaba otra alternativa más que solo retorcerse para desistir de su agarre.

Para el hombre, esos movimientos no hacían más que sumirlo en el más profundo de los placeres.

La intromisión de unos delicados dedos dentro de su bajo vientre hizo a Kaoru gemir inconcientemente. Ahora los movimientos se acercaban lenta y provocadoramente a su pulsante y húmedo sexo, jugueteando con la elevación más sensible de su intimidad.

Los labios del hombre volvieron a poseer los femeninos, consumiendo en ese sensual beso, cualquier sonido que escapara de la mujer.

Más Kaoru ni siquiera era capaz de protestar, solo se arqueaba cada vez que una onda de placer era percibida por su sensible cuerpo.

Los labios de la mujer fueron liberados imprevistamente, besando ahora el borde de su oído.

-Dime mi dulce Kaoru…tu crees en dios?.- el hombre pregunto aun sin dejar los movimientos en el íntimo de Kaoru.

-Si…-fue todo lo que pudo contestar, gimiendo. Su clímax se encontraba cercano y ella lo ansiaba más que a nada.

-Dime ahora…tu crees en mi?.- susurro guturalmente, oprimiendo fuertemente el clítoris de la mujer. Ella grito ante el tacto.

-Quien eres tu?...- jadeo profundamente. Su orgasmo a solo unos minutos le hacia suspirar, gemir y gritar frases en un idioma que solo pueden entender quien ha experimentado el placer de la carne.

-Yo soy tu leviatán, el que te llevara a la paz que siempre haz buscado…solo si así lo deseas…-ahora fue el turno del hombre de jadear al sentir la contracción del interior de Kaoru.- dime, mi dulce Kaoru…lo deseas, mejor dicho…me deseas?.

-Oh por dios, no podría desearte mas ahora.- La mujer se contorsionó insolentemente para recibir el tan ansiado éxtasis.

-Entonces olvida a ese dios que tanto nombras… y adórame a mí...y así estas sensaciones siempre serán parte de ti. Tu vida será un esplendor de felicidad si aceptas adorarme.- ahora el hombre intencionalmente empezó a retener el orgasmo de Kaoru, haciendo que ella alzara sus caderas en busca de mas contacto, de mas ardor. Pero el hombre siempre alejaba el toque. Logrando sacar a la mujer de su garganta, gritos desesperados, clamando por más placer. Ella entendió lo que debía decir. Era menester obedecer a su instinto.

-Si… yo te adoro de ahora en adelante¡¡.- la necesidad de acabar con esa enfermiza tortura le hizo exclamar su respuesta. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar una sonrisa ladina de placidez.

-entonces…el placer es todo tuyo.- y soltó una macabra carcajada que, en medio de la espesura de su goce, Kaoru pudo percibir como un aullido de satisfacción. Fue como si con la respuesta entregada por ella, el hubiera alcanzado su propio clímax.

Kaoru volvió en si después de unos minutos de desesperantes sofocos, necesitando urgentemente el aire para volver a pensar con frialdad. Pero al virar su rostro y notar la mortífera mirada ámbar, se sumió en el pozo de las tinieblas. Todo era tan oscuro y sereno cuando estaba con el.

-Ilústrame, mi dulce Kaoru… Amaras a dios sobre todas las cosas después de esto?.- el ya había notado la respuesta dentro de sus zafiros, pero necesitaba oírla con el intoxicante licor de su voz.

-Solo te amo a ti por sobre todas las cosas…-ella volvió a besarlo serenamente, preguntándose desde que momento deseo volver a vivir. La respuesta la sabía, y el hombre la apreció de fuente directa. Los ojos de Kaoru jaman mentían cuando decían que fue desde el momento en que el azul plácido se fusionó con el delirante ámbar.

Y el hombre sonrió maliciosamente ante el descubrimiento.

Continuara…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hola a todas…

Para que decir que este ff no será precisamente un cuento de hadas, pero habrá de todo, sobre todo romance de k&k… así que no se preocupen….

Esta no ha sido mi semana para nada… les cuento que un amigo me ha salido con que yo soy fea, horrible y que cuando mira una foto mía le dan arquadas?. Es para reírse no…?

Ok. Un besote y me dejan su review..

Se despide con un pucho y con su autoestima por el suelo por culpa de "usted sabe que es usted".

MONIKA-DONO.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: Rurouni Kenshin no es mio, solo Kenshin, Kaoru, Aoshi, Misao y Seijuro están secuestrados temporalmente para la realización de este ff.

**El peor de lo pecados es amarte, leviatán.**

**Primer pecado: **"La soberbia de no amarte_"._

_**Fecha:20/05/06**_

-Padre, confieso que he pecado de palabra, pensamiento, obra y omisión.-empezó Kaoru, mareada por el embriagante olor a incienso y la penumbra de la iglesia. De rodillas y mirando a través de la rejilla que la separaba del sacerdote, intentaba afanosamente mirar al hombre que escucharía su bochornoso relato. Era repugnante soñar lujuriosamente con un hombre que simulaba ser el demonio, pero estaba tan latente el salado olor de su piel, la penetrante mirada ámbar.

-te escucho, hija mía. Pero no olvides que yo no soy más que un intermediario con Dios.- la cálida voz inspiró a Kaoru a comenzar su historia, respirando el agonizante perfume de los cirios.

-padre, anoche, en un extraño sueño, negué completamente a Dios…y todo por un hombre que me hacia sentir…emmm…cosas muy extrañas. No se si me entiende, yo…me entregué al placer de la carne…con el demonio que atormenta mi corazón.- Kaoru se ruborizó de inmediato al recordar tan suaves caricias. Esperó un segundo para escuchar la respuesta del padre, titubeante. El padre solo calló.- es extraña la sensación que tengo, una culpabilidad, pero a la vez una felicidad tremenda. Siento que el hombre de mi sueño es el que he estado esperando…siempre.- Kaoru se estaba impacientando ante el mordaz silencio. Realmente ella deseaba creer que todo su relato era un sueño, pero la sensación ardiente en su piel le recordaba que había sido real, muy real.

-hija, la verdad es que creo que le estas dando demasiada importancia a un simple sueño…yo pienso que lo importante de verdad es lo que sientes en tu corazón…si Dios esta presente en el…no hay nada que pueda perturbar tu fe. De todas maneras, para calmar tú conciencia, reza tres padres nuestros…y que Dios te bendiga, hija mía.- finalizó su monólogo el padre de voz triste. Kaoru se persigno y salio de la cabina, dispuesta a realizar la sugerencia del padre. Intentó encontrar con la mirada al hombre con el que se acababa de confesar, divisándolo caminando a paso lento en dirección a una puerta cerca del altar. Su espalda ancha cubierta con la humilde sotana. El cabello rojo flameando con la brisa que se colaba por las ventanas recién abiertas.

-cabello rojo… no puede ser tanta la coincidencia…- murmuró con sopor y los ojos muy abiertos la morena mujer. Caminó con el paso acelerado y el corazón latiendo desbocado. Las manos temblorosas.- padre¡.- gritó cuando se encontraba a unos pasos del pelirrojo.

-dígame?.- preguntó con la voz calmada, volteándose y a la vez revelando el rostro ansiado por Kaoru…pero los ojos eran serenos violetas.

Kaoru abrió inconscientemente la boca, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. El religioso sonrió ante la cara de la mujer. Kaoru solo puso pensar que era la sonrisa más perfecta del universo entero. Su pensamiento la deslumbró.

-no nos hemos visto en otra parte, padre?- apenas logró articular, sabiendo aun que sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas que contenían. Tanto miedo…tanta incertidumbre.

-la verdad es que no lo creo…pero de todas maneras esta es la instancia, ne?. Soy el padre Himura Kenshin.- habló sonriendo tiernamente, estirando su mano para estrechar la fría y pálida de Kaoru. Los azules húmedos conmoviéndole en lo más profundo.

-Kamiya Kaoru…un placer padre.- saludó Kaoru imitando una sonrisa. Sus miradas se toparon por un segundo y Kenshin por un momento creyó reconocer a la dueña de tan cautivadores ojos. En un parpadeo ese pensamiento quedo olvidado.

-si lo que desea es conversar, podemos hacerlo con una taza de chocolate caliente…esta haciendo frió ya.- invitó el padre mirando hacia el cielo que parecía nublarse a cada segundo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un suspiro. Shinomori Aoshi miró el letrero ubicado el la parte alta de la puerta frente a el. "Makimachi Misao: mentalista, Parapsicóloga". Suspiró una vez mas, reuniendo fuerza. Un obispo como el no debería creer en charlatanerías como esa…pero por el momento, esta era su única carta. Abrió la crujiente puerta lentamente, asomando su cabeza primero. Miles de baratijas y artículos como velas, inciensos y sahumerios colmaban los polvorientos estantes, pero ni pista de la dueña del local.

-pase señor Shinomori…estaba esperando por usted.- habló la voz rasposa que provenía de lo más profundo del local. Luego se escucharon unos tosidos secos. Aoshi se perturbó por el inédito reconocimiento.

El hombre camino paseando la mirada por las vitrinas. Animales disecados, lo miraban con expresiones horrorizadas, libros en idiomas indescifrables. Sus pisadas resonaban en el silencio de la estancia. Fijó su mirada al frente, encontrándose con una joven de no más de veinte años, vistiendo una túnica de color morado. Su largísimo cabello negro tomado con una pañoleta blanca. Y esos ojos verdes, sabios e inteligentes.

-buenas tardes señorita Makimachi, yo…

-Misao esta bien para usted.- interrumpió la mujer, dejando al obispo con la palabra en la boca.- además…no hacen falta explicaciones, ya lo se todo…recuerde que solo nos quedan diecisiete días para encontrarlo y eliminarlo.- informó la mujer lanzando las cartas del tarot sobre la ovalada mesa. La ultima carta fue "La Sacerdotisa". Ante esta carta la mujer se sobresaltó. Aoshi la miró cuestionante y asombrado de la cantidad de información que la mujer ya poseía.

-perdone la intromisión, pero de donde…- nuevamente quedó con la pregunta a medio hacer. Esto ya empezaba a molestarle.

-que de donde saqué toda la información?.- preguntó sin dejar de mirar la carta sobre la mesa. Aoshi asintió.- soy mentalista, recuerda?. Además…he tenido sueños recurrentes con la llegada de este demonio.- Misao ahora subió su mirada hacia los turquesas del religioso. Este arrugó sus cejas ante la mirada temerosa de la adivina, pero decidió que esta vez, la mujer fuera la que hablara.- sabe que significa la sacerdotisa?.-El hombre negó con la cabeza. Ella sonrió ante lo absurdo de su pregunta.- él esta buscando a una mujer…mejor dicho, él necesita a una mujer.- Tosió nuevamente…tapándose la boca con la mano, Aoshi le entregó un pañuelo el cual utilizó para limpiarse la boca. Una mancha roja quedó impresa en el, por lo que ocultó el pañuelo entre sus manos. Tiró una última carta sobre "la sacerdotisa", descubriendo a "los enamorados". Misao sonrió…la suerte estaba lanzada para la pareja, pero ella debía dejar que todo siguiera su curso.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-así que estudia en la Universidad de Tokio, me imagino que debe ser una estudiante muy responsable.- rió Kenshin, omitiendo las miradas que les dirigían las personas en el café en que estaban, a pesar de que el estaba sin su hábito. Kaoru le sonrió de vuelta.

-la verdad es que lo fui, hasta que tuve unos problemas personales…-dejó un espacio en blanco al recordar su soledad. Bajó su rostro para dejar salir lo más disimuladamente posible una lágrima. Solo una se podía permitir. Kenshin quedó perplejo ante el repentino cambio de la joven. La gente del café ahora los miraban descarados. Kenshin decidió que era mejor salir de ahí.

-señorita Kaoru, creo que ya es momento de dejarla en su casa.- el padre se levanto de la mesa, esperando lo mismo por parte la mujer para salir hacia la calle. Ella levanto su rostro y le sonrió.

Caminaron juntos por la iluminada avenida, conversando de sus vidas. Kaoru se enteró del motivo por el cual Kenshin se decidió a ser cura…y el motivo no parecía ser distinto al de la mayoría. Una mujer y luego el "llamado de Dios". Kenshin en cambio, estaba sorprendido de que una joven como ella hubiera tenido que pasar por tantos males a tan corta edad. La soledad, el miedo…era demasiado para una mujer tan dulce como ella.

Kaoru se detuvo, llamando a atención del pelirrojo.

-bueno…aquí es donde vivo.- dijo Kaoru apuntando hacia el lujoso edificio frente a ellos. Kenshin sintió una inexplicable pena.

-oro?...ohh, ya veo. Señorita Kaoru, ha sido realmente un placer conversar con usted.- Kaoru rió ante la extraña palabra del pelirrojo. Este se sonrojó.

-gusta pasar, padre?.- preguntó Kaoru olvidando por completo el titulo del hombre frente a el. Este vislumbró la respuesta frente a sus ojos. No había nada de malo en eso?.

-no quiero ser molestia…-dijo el padre rozándose las manos por el frió. Kaoru notó este gesto, por lo que dijo lo que terminaría por convencer a tan complicado cura.

-podríamos tomar algo para el frío…-agregó, no refiriéndose ciertamente a un café. Kenshin terminó aceptando gustoso.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-El esta muy cerca de usted…lo conoce, o dice creer conocerlo. Una amigo suyo…podría ser?.- terminó diciendo Misao, mirando pensativamente las cartas sobre la mesa.

-un amigo mio, no lo creo posible…- terminó diciendo Aoshi, pero pensando en que tan ciertas podrían resultar las palabras de la mujer. Misao lo miró sonriente, sentía que este hombre era más razonable de lo que parecía, más débil de lo que demostraba.

-las cartas no mienten, señor Shinomori…un amigo suyo dentro de la iglesia. En realidad, temo decirle que usted sabe quien es, debido a que es su único amigo…- Misao ahora prendía una vela para iluminar la estancia, reflejándose la flama en sus verdes. El obispo pensó un segundo mas para luego darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el enemigo. Su cuerpo tembló levemente ante la revelación.

-no puede ser el…el…es muy religioso…como pudo haber sucedido?.- Aoshi se levanto brusco de la silla, para empezar a caminar por la estancia.

-el ser humano es débil…su carne, su mente…es fácil de caer en tentación, son corrompibles.- explicó con una simplicidad que al hombre le asombró. Tuvo que volver a sentarse para pensar con más claridad. La joven ladeo el rostro para volver a toser, más profundamente esta vez. El hombre la miro preocupado.

-esta bien?.- preguntó mientras le servia agua del jarrón sobre la mesa, ofreciéndole cortésmente el vaso. Misao solo pudo asentir, le costaba cada vez mas encontrar la voz. -señorita Misao…le puedo hacer un pregunta indiscreta. Ella volvió a asentir con ojos curiosos.-si usted es tan buena mentalista, por que no se ha hecho millonaria apostando a los caballos o algo así?.- cierto que la pregunta era estúpida, pero la intención era hacerla sonreír, se notaba que era una acción que la mentalista no hacia muy seguido.

Misao soltó una exagerada carcajada…como nunca antes recordaba haber soltado. Trabajar con Aoshi le iba a resultar muy agradable después de todo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kaoru entro primero al departamento, esperando que Kenshin cerrara la puerta, pero esta fue cerrada con notoria violencia, por lo que Kaoru se dio vuelta rápidamente, asustada. Kenshin tenía todo la espalda recostada en la puerta cerrada. La cabeza baja, los ojos ocultados bajo el mechón rojo.

-Kenshin?.- preguntó Kaoru extrañada de tan repentina muestra de agresividad. El subió la mirada…dorada…

-te refieres al tonto dueño de este cuerpo?. En no esta disponible por el momento…pero estoy yo.- habló mientras se acercaba lentamente a Kaoru, quien empezaba a retroceder ante el cuerpo tibio que tan bien recordaba.

-tu¡…entonces…no fue un sueño.- mas que una pregunta, era una reafirmación a lo que ya creía cierto. Su retroceso terminó cuando su espalda fue a dar contra la pared. Miró hacia los lados buscando una forma de huir de su presencia.

-que pasa?...ya no me amas acaso?.- murmuró con una sonrisa ladina el hombre, estirando su mano hacia la mejilla de Kaoru. Esta de un manotazo la alejó.

-quien te dijo que yo te llegue a amar, idiota?.- sus cuerpos tan solo separados por unos centímetros. El aire tibio.

-pero que mujer mas soberbia¡. Tan orgullosa eres que no puedes admitir que me amas…a pesar de todo.- rió mientras le peinaba el flequillo. Kaoru refunfuñó.

-no te amo…y no soy soberbia.- Kaoru ladeó el rostro para evitar la mirada burlesca.

-si, si lo eres…admítelo¡.- el hombre soltó una risotada al saber que la mujer caía penosamente en su juego. Apoyó su mano en la pared, dejándola encerrada entre su cuerpo.

-muy bien, lo admito y que?.- Kaoru ahora fijó su mirada en los ámbares, perdiéndose en ellos…era ahora una autómata.

-vamos, dilo. Di que eres una soberbia, grítalo¡.- Kenshin se despegó de la pared, dándole la espalda a la mujer. La escuchó reír.

-soy una soberbia, y lo peor es que no me arrepiento…- termino el gritó en un murmullo y la mirada baja.

-perfecto…- casi habló el hombre. En ese momento la tierra comenzó a temblar, logrando que los objetos sobre un estante cayeran sobre la alfombra.

-pero…que es esto¡.- gritó Kaoru, intentando afirmarse en la pared. El hombre que le daba la espalda se volteo para acercarse a su oído.

-esto…es el comienzo de mi era, de nuestra era.- y como reafirmando sus palabras, tomó a la mujer por la cintura instándola a fundirse con sus labios, en un beso eterno y tormentoso.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-señorita Misao…si usted puede ver el futuro, sabe lo que sucederá, cierto?.- Aoshi miro a la mujer frente a el, que parecía sumida en un trance. Ella asintió levemente.- podemos hacer algo sobre eso?.- volvió a preguntar, temeroso de que la respuesta fuera un no. Misao estaba a punto de responder, cuando un temblor les hizo estremecer.

-esta comenzando su jugada…- habló ella al tiempo que se ponía de pie y tiraba la última carta sobre la mesa… "la luna". Miró la carta y supo que comenzaban los verdaderos problemas.

-que hacemos ahora?.- urgió Aoshi mientras se abrigaba con su gabardina y salía al encuentro de Misao en la puerta. Ella se dio vuelta, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-es nuestro turno para jugar, no?.- el hombre solo frunció el entrecejo, sin entender a que se refería la astuta mujer.

Ni en sus sueños se imaginaría que la carta que Misao quería jugar, era buscar a aquel ser por quien entregó su vida al sacerdocio.

Continuara…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Talcahuano, Chile, 1:03 a.m. En mi pieza tomando mate.

Sip, se muy bien que tenia archi botado este ff, pero juro que no se que sucedió…tan rápido pasa el tiempo.

Les paso a explicar brevemente de que se trata esto de las fechas. No se si a ustedes les ha llegado un mail diciéndoles que el 06/06/06 es el día que se acabara el mundo (se que esta trillado, pero que diablos?). Supuestamente es por que esa fecha coincide con número del diablo. Pues bueno, entonces la idea es jugar un poco con eso, o sea que el ff terminara ese día justamente, según mis cálculos. Pues bueno, esto de meter a Misao y Aoshi no se porque lo hice, pero si no les gusta me lo dicen y los elimino rapidito.

Ok, ahora muchas, muchas, pero muchísimas gracias a mis reviewers, las amo a todas, ustedes son mi inspiración:

Una bonus track para mis lectoras:

Bienvenidas a las sección, conozca su horóscopo con Misao, la astróloga.

-hola chicas, de verdad muchas gracias por leer este ff, como premio yo y Monika-dono hemos decidido regalarles este simple horóscopo del mes de mayo, para cada signo, me costó mucho hacerlo…pero todo es por ustedes. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes y recuerden que: "la flor de loto asoma inmaculada del fango", así que arriba los ánimos y mucha suerte para todas.

**Aries:** tendrá la oportunidad de amar a alguien que le brindara la paz que tanto necesita. Organice sus tareas cotidianas con exactitud para no cometer errores de importancia.

**Tauro: **descubre un amor inesperado y recupera la esperanza y la alegría; no lo deje escapar. Provoca un cambio importante que beneficiara su economía.

**Géminis: **asumirá compromisos afectivos que en otro momento trataba de evadir. Tenga cuidado con las tentaciones que lo inducirán a gastar mas de lo debido.

**Cáncer: **evadida discusiones si pretende tolerar ciertos prejuicios de su pareja. Si se concentra en su objetivo, lograra las metas deseadas.

**Leo: **terminara con todo romance conflictivo iniciara una nueva etapa de recogimiento. Distribuirá las responsabilidades laborales con inteligencia y diplomacia. Aproveche su tiempo.

**Virgo: **momento ideal para definir proyectos en pareja y mirar el futuro con esperanza. Ocupe su tiempo en perfeccionar sus conocimientos sobre temas laborales.

**Libra: **pondrán a prueba su fidelidad, no se deje tentar por una aventura pasajera. Evite delegar responsabilidades, pues podría tener dificultades con sus colegas.

**Escorpión (el mejor signo¡): **lograra conmover a su media naranja y finalmente le darán una nueva oportunidad. Reflexione con tranquilidad ante la llegada de nuevas oportunidades laborales.

**Sagitario: **habrá nuevos romances y compromisos es su familia, usted será uno de los protagonistas. No desperdicie su tiempo en proyectos difíciles de concretar.

**Capricornio: **renacerá la confianza y el romanticismo en su pareja. Disfrute el momento. Deberá cuidar del presupuesto, pues cualquier gasto imprevisto seria catastrófico.

**Acuario: **reafirma sus proyectos de convivencia con su pareja y se entusiasma cada día más. Realizara un viaje de negocios que le abrirá nuevos horizontes laborales.

**Piscis: **no oculte sus sentimientos, el amor que siente es imposible de disimular. Buscara nuevas alternativas para ampliar sus horizontes laborales.

-ya esta, eso es todo por esta ocasiones, pero en el próximo capitulo les prometo unos buenos consejitos que nunca están de mas. Ja ne¡- Misao se retira a su puesto tras la mesa ovalada, feliz de haberles sido de ayuda.

Mucha suerte amigas… desde aquí se despide una victima de la cesantía:

MONIKA-DONO

BONUS TRACK

Notas de quien sube este fic:

Ustedes creían q quien sube este fic es Monikadono, pueeessssss NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... soy nada menos que Arcasdrea, haciendo el favor de subir este fic, porq nuestra bien y nunca mal ponderada Monika dono está aquí botada a mis pies, hablando incoherencias, pues el bola cuatro (nombre de vino popular entre estudiantes universitarios escasos de billullo) se le subió a la cabeza... o sea en pocas palabrasTOTALMENTE INCAPACITADApara enfocar la visión y dar con asierto a alguna tecla y manejar el mouse con presición. ohoh, mejor dejo esto hasta aquí que ya a monichan le dio el bajón y pretende suicidarse arrojándose por la ventana ( estamos en un quinto piso)... se despide de todas menos de una...ARCASDREA...JA NE!


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaración: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, si no que es propiedad del tío Nobu-chan-kawaii!

**Resumen:** Kaoru es una joven desafortunada, estaba por acabar con su vida cuando un hombre misterioso la detiene. Este hombre es el demonio que viene a hacerla caer en los pecados, para poder acabar con el mundo. Ya ha logrado que ella peque de soberbia, por lo que la tierra ha temblado. Por otro lado, el obispo Aoshi Shinomori recurre a la seria mentalista Misao Makimachi para resolver juntos el problema que se cierne sobre la tierra. Ahora veremos quien es el personaje tan necesario para acabar con el problema.

**El peor de lo pecados es amare, leviatán. **

**Segundo a cuarto pecado: **"golosamente envidiosa… respira de mi… condenadamente avara".

**Fecha: 05/06/06.**

Misao manejaba, algo que simulaba tristemente ser un auto. Parecía perdida en pensamientos vagos, pensamientos a los que Aoshi no podía acceder. Entraron en el barrio más popular de Tokyo iluminado completamente con luces multicolores, letreros que invitaban a una noche de juerga. Aoshi se persigno y Misao tuvo que sonreír.

Ambos bajaron del auto ya estacionado y entraron a un local que destacaba por su iluminación. Un bar.

-bienvenidos al bar "el rurouni", por favor, pasen por acá.- habló la recepcionista con un gesto de invitación, ubicándoles es una mesa pequeña. Como cortesía de la casa, le sirvieron a cada uno un navegado. (Vino tinto, caliente, con azúcar, sin alcohol y con naranjas…rico para este cruel invierno.).

Aoshi lo miro con una mueca de asco sin siquiera probarlo.

-vamos señor Shinomori, esto no le hará mal, si ni siquiera tiene alcohol.- hizo notar Misao para dejar caer en tentación al débil hombre. La mujer prendió un cigarrillo, logrando que el religioso le mirara reprochador.

-no muchas gracias, la verdad es que no gusto de esta clase de bebidas… esta segura de que eso no le hace mal?- informó el hombre, mientras inspeccionaba el local.

-ya entiendo porque a su iglesia le dicen "castradora".- habló Misao bebiendo de tres sorbos su vaso. Aoshi la miró algo impresionado y ofendido.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hajime y Tokio Kamiya se encontraban viajando en su auto, un Audi de color negro. El camino se vislumbraba oscuro y solitario.

De repente la mujer sintió un frió recorrer su espalda…una extraña sensación. Una premonición.

-sabes que te amo, cierto?.- preguntó sin saber el por que. El hombre le miro curioso.

-esa es la única explicación que encuentro a que me hayas logrado soportar tantos años.- explicó con una enorme sonrisa. Ladeó el rostro para mirar a su hermosa mujer, distrayéndose un poco de la carretera.

Craso error.

En cuanto volvió la mirada al pavimento, un hombre pelirrojo parado en el medio de su camino le hizo desviar su curso de manera abrupta y rápida.

El auto cayó en un acantilado, explotando furiosamente al estrellarse en las rocas.

El hombre de la carretera sonrió y en medio de las penumbras…desapareció.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kaoru despertó al sonido del teléfono, miro hacia los lados, buscando al hombre con el que anteriormente había compartido el más feroz de los besos. Pero estaba sola.

Contestó el teléfono de malos modos…y este se deslizó de las manos de Kaoru, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, al escuchar lo que su interlocutor le decía.

Sus padres… no podía ser cierto.

-no, no¡¡¡, no puede ser¡¡¡.- gritó mientras caía de rodillas, imposible se sostener el peso de su angustia. El matrimonio Kamiya había muerto hace unos momentos en un accidente de transito.- Yahiko¡, como le voy a decir esto?¡¡.- habló recordando el moreno rostro de su hermano pequeño.

-Kaoru…- escuchó la voz a su espalda.

Kaoru se volteo con la cara empapada en lágrimas, apenas conteniendo los sollozos. Se lanzó de lleno a los brazos del pelirrojo.

-Kenshin¡¡, mis padres…Yahiko…como se lo voy a decir.-lloró mientras rozaba su mejilla en el cuello del hombre, buscando consuelo.

-podemos evitarle esa pena.- Kenshin la separó de su cuerpo para mirarla directamente a los ojos.- envíalo lejos, a un internado, a otro país, donde nunca se entere. Hazlo por mí.-

-por..ti?.-

-por mi, por ti, por tu hermano.- Kenshin vio como Kaoru asentía.- tu quedarás en posesión de los bienes que a tu hermano le corresponden, para que el no se de cuenta.- Kaoru volvió a asentir. Kenshin sonrió mientras notaba que la avaricia consumía a la mujer…y el cielo se nublaba profundamente, dejando caer fuertes rayos sobre la ciudad. Ya faltaba poco.

Tomo su mano y la llevo en dirección el sofá, dejándola descansar en su abrazo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Misao buscaba con la mirada, hasta que lo encontró. Un magnifico hombre detrás de la barra que envolvía ardientemente a una mujer. Los ojos se le encendieron de alegría.

-vamos.- ordenó ahogadamente al hombre que, frente a ella, se moría de aburrimiento. Aoshi se despejó la modorra y caminó hacia la barra, detrás de Misao.

Ella caminaba con un desplante envidiable, mientras las luces del lugar cegaban a Aoshi.

-usted es Hiko Seijuro, cierto?.- Preguntó la mujer, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El obispo se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, buscando a alguien que no conocía para resolver algo que no sabía a ciencia cierta.

-depende de que quieres…si me vienes a cobrar algo, pues yo no soy el que buscas…- terminó con una sonrisa burlesca. Misao le arrugó la nariz, olisqueando el olor a descarado. Aoshi ya no entendía nada, hace una hora que no hablaba. Según el, había llegado la hora de acotar. Aunque fuera una idiotez.

-señorita Misao, me puede explicar de una buena vez que estamos haciendo aquí?.- la pregunta salió en forma de balbuceo, como un niño preguntando por su madre. Misao y Hiko sonrieron.

-vamos al privado, papi.- invitó con una sonrisa Misao a Hiko, pero tomando a ambos hombres del brazo. El privado era una salita pequeña, con una mesa y cojines para sentarse, una lámpara baja y un frigobar. Se sentaron pesadamente, suspirando.- papi, él es el obispo Shinomori Aoshi.- presentó indicándolo con el dedo, de forma vulgar. Hiko asintió.- señor Shinomori, el es Hiko Seijuro…el Dios en la tierra.-

-mmmhhh, y espera que le crea eso?.- Aoshi mostraba una cara de incredulidad imposible. Hiko carcajeó.

-si no quieres creer, no me importa. Yo no debo demostrarte nada.- habló arrogante, ahora mirando a Misao.- quien entiende a los humanos, creen en ti aun sin verte y cuando te ven, no lo creen.- Misao asintió.

-usted no puede ser Dios, porque si lo fuera, no sería tan altanero y por lo que vi, además mujeriego y burlesco.- Aoshi se ponía de pie, listo para abandonar el lugar.

-si serás imbecil… no son ustedes mismos los que dicen que yo cree a los hombres a mi imagen y semejanza, yo no soy perfecto, nadie lo es.- Aoshi quedó meditando ante estas palabras.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-ven.-

-no.-

-ven¡¡, te va a gustar, lo prometo.-

-de verdad?.-

-promesa es promesa…-

Kaoru se acerco a la cocina, limpiándose las lágrimas que le quedaban en la cara. La expresión reciente de pena cambio rápidamente en una de asombro, al ver en la mesa el más grande y hermoso pastel que hubiera visto antes en su vida.

Kenshin sonrió ante lo fácil se convencer a la joven. Ya estaba en sus manos.

-es para mi?...toda?...enterita?.- Kenshin asintió con una seductora sonrisa.

-solo… si te la comes toda…- casi cantó el pelirrojo, invitando a la joven a tomar posición lista para comer. La invitación estaba echa, la glotonería era toda suya.

Media hora después y tal como él lo suponía, la mujer terminó de comerse completamente la torta. Con ansia, con risa… con gula.

La tierra tembló más fuerte que la última vez, sacudiéndolo todo.

Por lo que otro beso fue entregado como regalo, festejando anticipado, el triunfo de quien deseaba agrietar la tierra hasta que se acabase.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-y que opina?...hay algo en lo que nos pueda ayudar?.- Misao hablaba sin mirar nada más que a sus cartas, nuevamente lanzadas. "El mago" se mostraba imponente y no pudo evitar pensar que se refería al obispo Shinomori. Habilidad e ingenuidad.

Seguramente si algún día quisiese enamorarse, lo haría justamente del mago. Volvió la vista a su interlocutor.

-claro que puedo…pero recuerda que ella tiene libre albedrío, yo no me puedo oponer a sus decisiones.- habló Hiko bebiendo de su sake. Aoshi estaba fuera de lugar.

-ella?...ella quien?.- Aoshi preguntó ya un tanto enojado. Ellos sabían muchas cosas que él no, y eso lo dejaba en completa desventaja. Misao suspiró antes de empezar a explicar.

-ella es la mujer de que le hablé cuando nos conocimos, este demonio esta tratando de que ella caiga en los pecados, para poder eliminar a la raza humana… lo peor de todo es que ella ya ha caído en dos pecados…- y no pudo continuar la frase, porque en ese momento la tierra empezó a sacudirse, de manera mas violenta que la ultima vez.- tres pecados.- corrigió con un soplo.- ahora solo debemos esperar…es lo único que podemos hacer.-

-por que no intentan hablar con ella… entren en su vida…ayúdenla a encontrar el camino. Si no lo logran, entonces yo me tendré que encargar del resto.- instó Hiko con el rostro desencajado por la pena. Aoshi pensó que para eso podía ser bueno. Después de todo el era un obispo respetado. El le llevaría a la joven la palabra de Dios. Hiko observó a Aoshi… pensando en el importante rol que él jugaba, aun sin saberlo… el ejecutor de sus planes.

Su enviado… su hijo.

Pero dentro del obispo, la tela de la duda empezaba a tejerse. Luego de conocer a Dios, le costaba entregar su alma, su vida. Miró a la templada Misao frente a el. Todo iba bien hasta que los verdes acuosos le miraron esperanzados…y la duda terminó de invadir su débil corazón.

Hiko le susurró.

-entregué esta vida para que hicieras con ella lo que quisieras, pero amar es algo que ustedes concibieron…acaso no puedes contra ese sentimiento?.

Aoshi pudo sentir la tibieza del amor… por primera vez. Agradándole la tranquilidad y felicidad que le provocó. Después de todo… él no era más que un humano y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. La tos seca de Misao lo paralizó.

O tal vez no…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los ojos dorados observaron a la mujer dormida sobre el sillón. La única luz de la habitación daba al ambiente una penumbra romántica. En un momento, sintió la urgente necesidad de acariciar la suave piel, sentir su tibieza.

Una batalla empezó en la mente compartida por el sacerdote y el demonio.

_-por que?.-_

-por que, que?.-

_-por que la deseas?.-_

-no la deseo, la necesito.-

_-claro que la necesitas…pero aun no te das cuenta de que tanto la necesitas.-_

-ella es solo una humana. Y que me dices tu?.-

_-yo?...solo pienso que ella es muy buena para sufrir tanto.-_

-demasiado buena… acaso es tan malo llegar a amarla?.-

_-tú dímelo.-_

-yo?...yo no se amar.-

_-entonces porque mi cuerpo reacciona cuando la miras?_

-es tu cuerpo, tu dímelo.-

_-acaso un demonio puede llegar a amar?.-_

El religioso desapareció ante este último comentario, dejando al demonio asombrado ante la pregunta.

Y el amor fue dando paso a la comunión entre los dos seres. Ámbar y violeta… bondad y maldad, uniéndose para rendirse ante la mujer dormida.

Llamaron a la puerta antes de que la unión fuera completa, quedando el violeta como poseedor del control. Todo era confuso. Mareado y aturdido, fue a abrir la puerta…pero no esperó lo que ahí encontraría.

Una hermosa mujer de negros ojos y cabellos, pálida…Tomoe.

-Tomoe?...no…no puede ser…tu estas muerta.- aterrado, el hombre empezó a retroceder, intentando protegerse con las manos delante de él. Kaoru durmiendo.

-que sucede querido, acaso no me extrañaste?.- habló la mujer con un deje de pena, pero con una sonrisa perversa, cerrando cada vez mas el espacio entre los dos. El aire enfriándose lentamente, el frío de la muerte.

La mujer posó su mano en la mejilla del sacerdote, quien sintió que el toque le helaba hasta el alma. Temblaba… de miedo, de frío… el mismo la había asesinado.

La escena no cambio, exepto por la mujer de azules ojos que presenciaba a la pareja… con envidia.

La lluvia estalló, inundando rápidamente las calles. Un diluvio infernal.

Y Tomoe se desvaneció habiendo cumplido su misión.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Misao abrió con rapidez la puerta de su negocio, intentando escapar de la lluvia. Detrás de ella, Aoshi se cubría el cuello con su abrigo, impaciente por la lentitud de la mujer.

-señorita Misao, esta lloviendo aquí.- alegó bromeando.

-cállese… no veo nada, maldición¡¡.- Misao chilló cuando las llaves se le resbalaron. Las recogió con manos torpes pudiendo por fin abrir la resistente puerta.

Entraron a la oscura estancia, tropezando con cada cosa que se les cruzó por el frente.

-definitivamente, este no es mi día.- susurró con un lamento Misao, prendiendo una vela y colocando la tetera para servir un té a su invitado de piedra. Aoshi, como cada vez, hizo oídos sordos a la queja de su compañera.

-cree que es bueno que mañana visitemos a la señorita?.- habló distraídamente Aoshi, leyendo con poco interés un libro sobre la vida del hijo de Dios… inconsciente de la similitud.

-visita de cortesía?.- Misao ahora preparaba la mesa, mirando de reojo al obispo. Coloco sus cartas del tarot sobre el mueble, sin darse cuente que una escapaba del montón, mostrándose reveladora.

-por supuesto, soy un caballero.- rió divertido tomando asiento.

-pues bien podrías dejar de serlo.- casi habló Misao, con el gesto serio y enamorado.

-dijo algo?.- preguntó distraído Aoshi, soplando su té hirviente.

La mujer no contestó, solo se sentó en el puesto frente al religioso. Tomaron del brebaje en silencio, sin mirarse. La mano de Misao descansaba sobre la mesa… frágil. Aoshi no dudó en cubrirla con la suya, fuerte, dándole seguridad. Misao por sorpresa escupió el líquido.

-debería reconsiderar el hecho de ser un obispo, señor Shinomori…- Dijo Misao sin apartarse del toque, sintiendo la calida piel sobre la fría suya.

-créame, señorita Misao, que ya lo he deliberado…- Misao no pudo notar que el hombre se acercaba a ella, hasta que sintió unos labios posándose sobre los suyos.

La carta solitaria sobre la mesa era "el sol".

El amor.

Continuará…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Talcahuano, Chile. Lunes 05/06/06…0:27 hrs, en mi casa escuchando el soundtrack de Tsubasa Chonicle.

Pero buuueeeeno, si que estoy en la cuerera con este ff, pero estoy relativamente contenta con este capitulo. En ciertas escenas les he dejado algunas pistas acerca de quien es realmente Aoshi y cual será el final de la historia. El capitulo que viene es el ultimo…ship.

Ahora hablando de cosas sin importancias para ustedes, mi amiga personal Arcasdrea me ha prestado el soundtrack de rurouni kenshin y les juro que lloro como una nena cuando lo escucho…la música de los ova´s no la quiero ni escuchar o juro que me corto las venas.

El día sábado fui con Auki-chan al ciclo de anime como todos los sábados y los animes que dan son:

**Ergo Proxy:** ahora si que le estoy agarrando el gustito, ese toque dark que tiene me fascinaaaa.

**Noein:** muy buen anime. Sobre todo las peleas… pero debo admitir que estoy engañando a Kenshin con un personaje de este anime. Su nombre: Atoriiii. Juro que es muy kawaii… mijito rikoooooo. Es tan re pa´o. lo amoooo. El opening es genial, si alguien sabe como se llama, me hace el favor de decirme?.

**Naruto:** paso…. (con ese comentario quiero dejar en claro que no le encuentro ni un brillo, aparte de la música en las peleas. La segunda película…paso también.

**Bleach:** jijijijiji igual es como fome, pero es mejor que RARUTOOOO. Me encanta un tipejo que sale ahí, pero no se como se llama. Es un capitán de una de las tropas, uno bajito de pelo blanco y corto… si alguien sabe como se llama díganme por fissss.

**Xxx Holic:** Watanuki-kun es tiernoooo, y Yuuky- san bebe más que yo… que desdicha…muy recomendado.

**School Rumble:** juajuajuajua es pa ´matarse de la risa… y yo peleo con Arcasdrea por Harima-kun… muy bueno, si alguien no lo ha visto, pues bueno, consígaselo.

**Ouran Host Club:** medio homosexual el anime, pero es muy tierno… pero como que mucha flor y pétalos volando… muchos corazones y destellos en los ojos, aun así es muy recomendado para quien ama el humor ridículo y el amor…como yo.

Mil besos y se les ama de verdad.


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaración: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, si no que es propiedad del tío Nobu-chan-kawaii!

Resumen: Kaoru es una joven desafortunada, estaba por acabar con su vida cuando un hombre misterioso la detiene. Este hombre es el demonio que viene a hacerla caer en los pecados, para poder acabar con el mundo. Ya ha logrado que ella peque de soberbia, por lo que la tierra ha temblado. Por otro lado, el obispo Aoshi Shinomori recurre a la seria mentalista Misao Makimachi para resolver juntos el problema que se cierne sobre la tierra. El personaje que buscaban fue encontrado, el Dios en la tierra. Aoshi debe cumplir una misión, pero el lo desconoce. Solo quedan tres pecados más.

Moni-notas: este capitulo contiene escenas medias hentai, pero no quiero hacer un lemon hasta que este preparada, así que prometo no describirlo por completo.

CAPITULO COMPLETAMENTE DEDICADO A NUKI-CHAN, FELICITACIONES AMIGAAAA, LICENCIADA, LICENCIADA…GUENA PROFE…¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

El peor de lo pecados es amare, leviatán. 

Fecha: 06/06/06.

Quinto a séptimo pecado: "Lujuria de mañana… pereza en la tarde… y por la noche… ira de muerte".

Kaoru estaba de espalda al pelirrojo, cruzada de brazos. Notablemente enfadada. El cura la miraba confundido sin poder entregar explicación alguna a lo sucedido la noche anterior. La imagen de Tomoe aun no podía desaparecer de su mente, menos aun lograba dar una coherencia a sus ideas. El demonio entró en los pensamientos del sacerdote, sin permiso alguno. Afuera, la lluvia continuaba anegando las calles con su caída copiosa.

_-que sucede?.-_

-no lo se…-

_-tienes miedo?.-_

-no lo se…-

_-hay algo que sepas?.-_

-si… que tu tienes que ver con la aparición de Tomoe.-

_-yo, no te gustó verla?.-_

-nadie quiere ver los secretos de su pasado.-

_-tienes miedo…- _

-miedo y preocupación… Kaoru, no está bien.-

_-estará bien mientras yo este con ella.-_

-eres tu quien la lastima.-

_-también tú, con tu silencio.-_

-que puedo decirle, que la amo pero que no debo amarla?.-

_-dejemos que el tiempo se ocupe de tus palabras._

Kaoru mostró su rostro, volteándose rápido y revelando la mueca de disgusto estampada sin recato.

-ahora puedes decirme quien era ella?.- preguntó fingiendo tranquilidad, aunque la envidia le consumiera las tripas y le enrojeciera las mejillas. Los violetas convirtiéndose rápida y disimuladamente en ámbares divertidos y celosos.

-no, pero quizás tu si puedes decirme quien es él…- consultó serio mirando al recién llegado parado en el umbral de la puerta, con expresión asombrada y las llaves tintineando en sus manos.

-Enishi…pero que haces aquí, maldito bastardo¡¡¡¡?.- preguntó congelada Kaoru, cambiando simultáneamente su mirada de Kenshin a Enishi. La sorpresa fue adquiriendo tono de miedo para convertirse luego en extrañeza. Acaso no debía estar en prisión?.

-ohh, Kaoru kawaii, deja tus resentimientos atrás, por favor.- habló riendo Enishi, dejando su pequeño maletín en el suelo y acercándose a abrazar a la antes nombrada. Como si nada de lo acontecido en el pasado alguna vez hubiera ocurrido.

-Kaoru kawaii?.- murmuró medio enfadado el pelirrojo demonio, tentado a separar el asfixiante abrazo en el que estaba atrapada la estática mujer.

-oh, claro que es kawaii, o no mi pequeño hombrecito?.- preguntó Enishi mirando atrevidamente al hombre de los ámbares. Ante la sorpresa de Kaoru, Kenshin sonrió ladinamente, su macabra mente ideando un maldito plan para convertir a esa extraña visita, en un juguete del deseo. Kenshin acercó sus manos a las del platinado hombre, su pecho junto al otro y sus labios cubrieron los fríos del recién llegado.

Kaoru tapó su boca con ambas manos, asombrada e intentando contener un grito. Seguramente se había perdido de algo.

Luego de haber besado al hombre, Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru, extendiendo lánguidamente su mano con la tentativa de acariciarla. Ella no se resistió y se dejó ser estrujada en los fuertes brazos del demonio. Enishi se les acercó por la espalda de Kaoru, besándole el cuello y humedeciéndole la delicada piel con la lengua. en tanto Kenshin se apoderaba pujantemente del interior de su boca.

Las manos hábiles de los hombres no se contuvieron, por lo que las caricias empezaron siendo suaves, terminado en apretones apasionados en las curvas sensuales de la mujer, quien cerraba los ojos entregada completamente a la nueva sensación.

Kaoru se entregó a la excitación de compartir su lecho con dos hombres, ser la amante compartida. Saboreando dos pieles y siendo saboreada ella también. Y así, los tres retozando en la cama, Kaoru dejo que ambos hombres la hicieran suya, disfrutando de su completa lujuria.

En el cielo, de las negras nubes, brotó un diluvio inundando ahora por completo las calles. Otro pecado había sido consumado.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Misao miró detenidamente hacia el firmamento, por el ventanal de su negocio. Le era imposible no notar como las calles se anegaban rápidamente ante la abundante lluvia. Si todo seguía así, muy pronto tendrían que salir de ahí. Mientras la expresión de Misao cambiaba, Aoshi la observaba como no podía hacerlo cuando ella le veía.

-vamos, Misao es hora ya.- le invitó el obispo. Les esperaba una visita a la casa de Kaoru Saito, según habían logrado averiguar. Misao ni siquiera le miró, indignando levemente el orgullo de Aoshi.-si lo que desea es que le pida perdón por el beso que le robé por la noche, no lo voy a hacer.- murmuró con voz ronca. Recién empezaba a notar la cantidad de sentimientos que Misao le hacia contener. Entre ellos, el deseo… de abrazarla hasta el final.

-quien soy yo para perdonar, vámonos, baka.- caso rió ante la cara embobada del moreno. Tomándolo de la mano, se disponían a salir en dirección a la casa de Kaoru, pero Aoshi tironeo a Misao, haciéndola chocar directamente con su pecho.

-cuando todo esto termine, que pasará con nosotros?.- preguntó con una deje de pena que a Misao le pareció sinceramente, muy tierno.

-dejémosle eso al tiempo.- _bien sabes que tengo poco…_pensó Misao mirando la palidez de su piel, entre la cual podía apreciar el color de sus venas.

-creo que el tiempo puede esperar… cásate conmigo.- no era una pregunta ni una orden… era una súplica.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya el sol ocultaba sus últimos rayos, dejando la ciudad en una completa penumbra. El demonio miro a su presa durmiendo entre sus brazos. El hombre platinado miraba la escena parado en el umbral de la entrada de la habitación.

-realmente la amas, cierto?.- preguntó el altísimo hombre mirando al pelirrojo. Este solo le asintió con el gesto serio.

-tú nunca debiste haber venido, tú nunca debiste ver esto.- afirmó el demonio, acercándose amenazante, pero el otro no retrocedió. Kenshin puso una mano en su hombro y Enishi se evaporó, convirtiéndose rápidamente en cenizas, sin emitir ni un suspiro.

Ese fue el momento que Kaoru eligió para despertar.

-Kenshin, donde fue Enishi?.- La voz cansada, Kaoru miró hacia los lados buscando la presencia del nombrado.- acaso se fue ya?.-

-mhhh, ya se fue, muy lejos.- Kaoru empezó a levantarse para hacer la cena, pero Kenshin se lo impidió besándola mientras la recostaba en la cama.- mejor descansa, yo me encargare de todo por esta tarde.- instó acariciándole la mejilla, arrancándole un pequeño gemido de placer.

-pero… no estoy cansada.- informó reincorporándose, aun así, la presión que hacia el hombre sobre su cuerpo nuevamente se lo impidió.- Mou!.-

-que descanses te digo¡¡¡, holgazanear un poco no te matará!.- casi gritó ya cansado de la terqueza de la mujer. Resistió las ganas de besarla, a pesar de lo apetitosa que le parecía en ese momento.

-está bien, malvado.- rió Kaoru intentando besar los labios tan deseados, pero este se los negó.

-solo contigo, descansa.- invitó dejándola sola en el dormitorio.

Kenshin cerró la puerta y apenas lo hizo, una fuerte ráfaga de viento sacudió todo lo que encontró a su paso, botando árboles y volteando autos. Su sonrisa macabra no se hizo esperar.

Kaoru había caído en la pereza, durmiéndose en cuanto él abandonó la estancia.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Misao continuaba sentada en la banca más cercana, mirando sus cartas, pero estas se negaban a darle una respuesta. Aoshi, en cuanto vio que Misao le daba la espalda, tomó su respuesta como un no. No la culpaba, no podía. Eran muchas sus diferencias.

Misao llevada toda la tarde convulsionándose en una fuerte tos.

Decidió esperar a que ella terminara de ver el tarot, pero ya llevaba alrededor de cinco horas sin que ella siquiera le mirara de reojo. Estaba a punto de levantarla y sacudirla, presa de la confusión que sentía. Escuchó que las campanas del negocio sonaban, haciendo notar la llegada de alguien.

Una anciana mujer caminaba lentamente ayudada por un bastón en una mano y una niña como de siete años en la otra. La chiquilla le quedó mirando con sus vivaces ojos verdes, sonriéndole. Su mirada cambió de dirección, observando a la mujer aun concentrada en sus cartas.

Corrió en dirección a ella.

-madre, como ha estado?.- preguntó muy respetuosa, abrazando al objeto de su dulce afecto. Misao salió de su trance al sentir tan calida caricia, apretando a su hija mientras besaba su frente.

-muy bien Rukia-chan, como estas tú?.- preguntó mientras la dejaba estar a su antojo.

-muy bien también¡¡¡.- cantó divertida, mirando el rostro de un estupefacto Aoshi.

-señora Tawaki, como esta todo?.- Misao hizo una inclinación ante la rancia mujer.

-como podría estar mal, si Rukia-chan es un amor. Nos vemos Makimachi-san. - hizo notar la señora, sonriéndole al mundo entero y abandonando el lugar.

Rukia tomó la mano de Aoshi, sin que este se diera cuenta y empezó a seguir con la punta de su pequeño dedo, las líneas de la mano.

-usted es un hombre destinado a la compañía, jamás estará solo y su vida será larga y provechosa.- empezó a narrar la niña, sin dejar de mirar la palma de la mano.

-Rukia…- habló con voz de advertencia Misao, sabiendo muy bien que cada vez que la pequeña leía la mano, terminaba hablando de más.

-déjela, Makimachi-san.- susurró con voz burlesca al agregar el honorífico. Rukia sonrió al ver lo bien que se llevaban, a pesar de las miradas rencorosas.

-tiene un problema muy grande en este momento y la muerte se le acerca como una sombra de mujer, pero saldrá invicto.- continuó con una sonrisa grotesca.

-suficiente Rukia-chan, Shinomori-san y yo tenemos que salir ahora y tu no puedes quedar sola, vendrás con nosotros.- ordenó Misao tomado la mano de su pequeña hija. Los tres salieron en dirección a la casa de Kaoru.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-por que yo?.- preguntó Kaoru, mientras pintaba una acuarela. Un demonio cayendo en un pozo, entre las llamas.

-porque tú eres mi elegida.- informó Kenshin sacándole brillo a una lujosa katana, mirándola ansioso por el reflejo del metal.

-que me hace especial?.- Kaoru sacó la vista de la pintura para ver los ámbares anhelados.

-tu pureza.-Kaoru emitió una carcajada triste. El pelirrojo se acercó, posándose en su espalda. Ella volvió la atención al cuadro, continuándolo.

-ya no soy pura…- Kenshin se sintió desfallecer al tocar el negro cabello, peinándolo.

-tu esencia lo es.- explicó el pelirrojo tomando la mano en la que Kaoru sostenía el pincel.

-solo ella nada más.- Kaoru dejó que el hombre guiara su mano, pintando a su capricho.

-el hijo que se forma en tu vientre tampoco será puro.- Kenshin dibujo una niña al lado del tenebroso demonio dibujado en la tela.

-como lo puedes saber?.- preguntó Kaoru un poco extrañada de la afirmación y la pequeña dibujada.

-soy casi un Dios.- la niña fue coloreada con los ojos azules, como los de Kaoru.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta insistentemente.

Al abrirla, Kenshin se encontró con una poco grata sorpresa.

Hiko Seijuro le miraba cuestionante.

-vamos a conversar.- invitó el fornido hombre, entrando al departamento y tomando del brazo a Kaoru. Ella solo le miró con calma.

-vamos Kaoru, esta bien.- tranquilizó Kenshin. Salieron los tres del edificio, subiéndose al auto de Hiko, tomaron la dirección para salir de la ciudad.

ººººººº

Misao manejaba lentamente, pero al divisar el auto de Seijuro en las cercanías del edificio, apresuró urgentemente la marcha. En un par de minutos, ya estaban en un bosque, junto a Dios, el diablo y a Kaoru.

-Shinomori-san, lo estaba esperando.- habló Hiko e invitándolo con la mano a acercársele. Aoshi obedeció.- usted esta aquí para cumplir su misión, como mi hijo, es su obligación.- Aoshi ni siquiera se extrañó, dentro de el, siempre supo la verdad de su existencia. Asintió indicando que continuara.- ya sabes que hacer.- terminó Hiko con expresión cansada y triste.

-no tengo otra opción, cierto?.- Seijuro negó.

Misao miraba la escena que compartían padre e hijo después de tanto tiempo sin reunirse, sabía que no debía interferir, pero le molestaba el hecho de que el demonio y la mujer no soltaban sus manos.

Aoshi caminó hacia la pareja, sin mostrar miedo alguno. Kenshin le observaba divertido. Que podría hacer un humano contra el?. Ya frente al pelirrojo sacó de entre sus ropas una plateada daga, la cual fue enterrada de un solo y certero golpe en el pecho de…Kaoru.

Kenshin ahogó un gritó de asombró e ira, tomado a la desfallecida mujer antes de que cayera al piso.

-no… no puedes… dejarme ahora, dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo¡¡¡¡.- gritó fuera de si, sacudiendo el ya inerte cuerpo de Kaoru.

Ella soltó un ultimo aliento, falleciendo con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza caída hacia el lado, mirando esperanzadamente a la hija de Misao, quien del susto de desmayó. La niña era su salvación, la continuidad de su alma.

-ahora ustedes deben pagar… porque… porque…porque yo la amaba¡¡¡¡.- gruñó con los ojos nublados por las lagrimas y la cara desencajada por la pena. Con un gemido lastimoso se lazó dispuesto a matar a Aoshi, pero Hiko de interpuso entre el, sacando una dorada espada.

Misao por fin pudo soltar el aire que retenía en el pecho. De alivio. Miró a su hija entre sus brazos, despertándose lentamente. Mostrando sus ojos… azules.

-vete, ya nada obtendrás con quedarte aquí.- habló con voz calmada Seijuro, Kenshin cerró los ojos como meditando la sugerencia. La tierra se partió en una feroz fisura, mostrando las tinieblas y las llamas. Arriba en el cielo, la luna por fin lograba asomarse, entre la tormenta que se dispersaba.

Kenshin levantó el rostro observando a Rukia y sonriendo al notar el extraño color de sus ojos.

-volveré por ti, Kaoru…- murmuró Kenshin dejándose caer en la grieta, en silencio.

-Kaoru?...- preguntó en un susurro Misao, mirando extrañada a su hija. Hiko se le acercó a observarla, notando el cambio en sus ojos.

-ahora ella es su objetivo.- explicó Seijuro acariciando la mejilla de Rukia.- ya es hora Misao, debemos irnos.- la mujer asintió hundiéndose en los brazos del hombre.

-irse, pero donde?.- preguntó desesperado Aoshi, mientras Rukia tomaba su mano, dándole un apretoncito.

-sabias que yo pronto debía irme no, cuida de Rukia por mi.- Misao miró como Aoshi asentía, aun a su pesar. Rukia ya estaba preparaba para esta despedida, por lo que solo le sonrió diciéndole así, que solo era un hasta pronto.

En los brazos de Hiko, Misao fue cerrando los ojos, cayendo en un sueño tranquilizador, ante las miradas resignadas y lacrimosas de Aoshi y Rukia.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Diez años después…

-Aoshi, por aquí!.- gritó una joven de ojos azules y cabello azabache, ya saliendo del colegio. Aoshi la miró y como siempre, no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parecía a su madre.

-Rukia-chan, cruza con cuidado.- urgió Aoshi al ver como la muchacha cruzaba locamente la calle. Al hacerlo, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

-tengo compañero nuevo, es lindísimo, míralo.- Dijo apuntando emocionada hacia la entrada del edificio, frente a ellos.

Aoshi siguió el dedo indicador, logrando apreciar a su objetivo. Un joven de larga cabellera roja le inspeccionaba con sus ámbares.

Una sonrisa macabra ya tan conocida.

Y en el cielo, las nubes se agrupaban invocando una tormenta… un diluvio.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El peor de los pecados es amarte, leviatán finalizado.

Hola hola, hola hola.

Terminado este ff por fin, dudas consultas o reclamos, en un review por favor, algun dia los contestare. SE LOS JURO¡¡¡

Muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron este ff, dejaran o no dejaran review, de verdad me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Pero aun asi me he dado cuenta de que por mas que intento escribir ff dramáticos o angustiosos, no es lo mio, como que no me salen ahhh me da rabia¡¡¡¡¡

Creo que mejor haré solo ff de humor…

Adiós y muchas gracias de todo corazón.


End file.
